schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
School of Ours Wiki:The School of Our's (Blog Series)
The School of Our's (abbreviated SO) is a blog series that was create by Duane Newson. It follows up on his life half way through middle school and all throughout high school. Summarizing the most memorable moments in school. The first Blog was posted on October 22, 2010. On February 12-13 2014, the original School of Our’s wiki page was reported to the Ridley High School's attention. The blog had record breaking of 9,614 views. On Saturday February 15, the blog was deleted, and Duane announced that it was cancel. On December 9, 2014, Duane used his back up wikia edited all the changes to up to date, by rebooting the blog series to finish out Series 6 (Senior Year). The blog series will be renewed for a 7th season, which will most likely be starring Duane's cousin Jawon Patterson at Cardinal O'hara High School For two years and Carroll High School for the last to years. Blog episodes For Class of 2019 will be posted in January 2016 And will conclude for the next four seasons. Series *Main Article: List of The School of Our's Episodes *Series 1-6 (Class of 2015) *Series 4, Episode 20 The Signature Handshake was the 100th episode *Series 5, only 15 episodes was published before the blog was taken down. *Series 7-10 will be a new Class (Class of 2019) Seasons 1-6 The series started out with Duane in seventh grade, but until season 3, he attended two different schools. Season One in PA CCCS and Season two in DE Kirk Middle a School. Once Duane got in high school he stayed all four years in Ridley high school. Seasons 7-10 There will be a continuation to the series. This time there will be a new star just starting his freshmen year in high school. The series will have 4 season throughout high school. The star is supposed to be Duane's cousin Jawon Patterson who will be attending Cardinal O'hara High School, a catholic school for 9th and 10th grade. Then at Carroll High School (Archbishop John Carroll High School) for 11th and 12th grade which is located in Wayne, Pennsylvania Season 1: CCCS (2010-2011) Controversy land when the first major altercation happened between Duane and Daishanique. When they were arguing and Daishanqique lost her temper and Used Duane's Japan style scarf and chocked him with it. Daishanique had received a Wednesday detention was the assault. On May 10, 2010, Duane is suspended for "biting fellow class member Keyeijah Mackentire" Duane denies it by saying "She was trying to pop my baby balloon, i was holding it behind my head. She was trying to reach to get it, but while I was telling her to get away her hand went near my mouth, and my teeth greysed her hand a little and she said i bit her on purpose". the vice principle couldn't see or understand how someone can bit somebody by an mistake. Keyeijah, taking the chance to get him in trouble says, "He did it on purpose, and it hurted so bad." Duane was suspended for the first time there has been reported "Cyber bullying" by Duane. After making his Facebook account in May 2010, Dusne has been involved with many fights and arguments on Facebook during the summer after 7th grade and during 8th grade. After realizing he will be going to a different school, Duanes cyber bullying list was really long. Duane started trouble between Eric Blacker and Keyijah over Facebook, Naimah Abdula who wasn't mention in Season 1: CCCS threatened to send people to Duane's house after a heated argument over facebook Season 2: Kirk Middle School (2011-2012) The second series started when Duane stated that he will not attend Chester Community Charter School to attend Kirk Middle School located in Newark DE. In December 19, 2010 Hailey Morris's Mother passed away. According to Duane. Duane saw the ambulance at the house they were staying at. Hailey Soon moved 10 minutes away from L.A. In March, Duane was in a altercation with new student Brandyn Miller, who almost had a fight with Lesandra on the first day he came. Duane and Brandyn both had an rivalry soon after he came, Brandyn had threaten to hit him if Duane said his name. Duane never said it but, for a different reason Brandyn jumped out his sit and just went ballistic and started to hitting him in the face with multiple blows. he then walk down the isl of the class and walked back up to him saying "I'm not satisfied", and started hitting him again. In Delaware every school has a state trooper, Duane's parents was immediately contacted, and was received papers to press charges. According to Duane, his mother first, wanted to see the boy, and his parents. Duane, and his mother, and father goes to Brandyn's apartment. They all compromised, Brandyn's mother wanted to start off with sharing that her first born song was shoot and killed. Duane believed that she was trying to expire symphony. At the end Duane's mother made it official that she wasn't going to press charges, just because of what happened to the first born child. Season 3: Ridley High School (2012-2013) In season 2, Duane announced he was going to attend Concord High School in Concord Delaware but because of the short time they had to get files and important documents into the school Duane moved to Secane, Pennsylvania to attend Ridley High School. Hence, the reason why Duane started a couple days late. Early in the year 2012, Duane had twitter fights, with fellow classmates Tony Zhang, and Jess Gumany. Duane tweeted to Jess, "I feel that Tony is jealous of me because i draw better then him, and other thing i won't mention". it soon got a lot of attention by others and tony. Tony responded by saying all he do is start stuff over the internet, and told him to go back to Africa. it lasted awhile, and was discussed at school. Season 3 has videos on YouTube with Duane, Paige, and other, for Duane's YouTube show Wayniiboi The YouTube video had received over one thousand views and was known somewhat throughout the school More critics perceived it as funny, some saw it as mean. *The same day the video was recorded, Taylor Gorson (Class of 2014) saw the video after it was recorded later on in last black. she gave her feedback saying that it was really rude, and all the people in the people were rude and also mention that Paige was supposed to graduate with her, but was held back in 8th grade. *During season 5 (which was not mentioned) Kyle Mewha, came up to Duane telling him that he looks really familiar, saying that he saw him on a YouTube video. His feedback was that it was really funny. *During season 5, the time where the School of Our's crisis that happened which cause Season 5 to be canceled, people started watching the video which received negative feedback by one student She post her thoughts on Twitter saying "And if Meghan sees that video of what ..... *During season 6, Kyle and Jess were talking about that video while, Paige, Duane and Jess was in the same class, Jess approached Duane asking him to make a part 2 with her in it. Duane told told her that he don't know if Paige will be on board with that, she said that she'll talk her into it. In the beginning of February 2012, Shane Womelsdorf accused Duane of telling a girl on Facebook "Marci Kane" to talk to his "Girl-Friend" on Facebook, saying her and Shane goes out. Duane claims he did not tell her to do so. Duane stated "I told her, you called her a whore when you saw a picture of her, and that was back in December." Shane started telling people that Duane created a fake account to get back at him. Season 4: Ridley High School 2 (2013) It continued in season 4, when Shane came to Duane at lunch, calling him out in front of his friend. In late January 2013, the night before the Keystone test, Duane screen shot a message by "Travis Donald" a mysterious account that added Duane on Facebook, and added his friends. Duane says "Its Shane trying to get back at me, it's so obvious". Duane does not set to take any action about the situation Season 5: Junior Year (2014) In January 2014, students were drinking on school property in episode 13 New Year 2014 "They were on school property while they were drinking. Derrick had 2 water bottles with orange flavor alcohol and a bottle. They were hanging out at the school's field inside a little baseball bunk". On February 12-13 2014, a girl whose picture was on the school of our’s wiki page called the school, reporting the website. The rumor broke out at school (89% of the student were unaware of the blog). The blog had record breaking of 9,614 for the first time in 4 years since the blog has been out. Duane was called down to the principal because the rumor of his wikia blog was out of hand and the principle felt he wouldn't be safe in school. Because of the picture of students and usage of teachers names cause controversy and distress among students. Later, twitter was blowing up, everyone was tweeting about the school of our’s blog, and people made edits to the wiki. Duane tweeted that he was going to keep the blog, as long as he locked the wiki page so people couldn't make edits. On Saturday February 15, the blog was deleted. And it was cancel for the time being. Duane was involved a car accident in April 2014 In episode 22 Fresh From Spring Break. Duane was dropped off at the community center in the morning, and he had shut the car door on his left middle finger. His mom who was on her phone at the time, did not hear him yelling or banging on the car. She drove off, Duane was forced to run along with the car, he had to release his school and gym bag just to bang on the car. Duane mom saw him in the rear mirror and stopped the car. Duane fell, and his finger slipped out the door, suffering a street/ brush burn on his hip and a swollen finger. Duane reported to the nurse for treatment. Season 6: Senior Year (2015) Senior year is under a lot of editing because of blogging rules and the fact that there is a lot of drug mention and use among some students. The sixth season was to begin publishing on the 12th of June but was postponed to the 19th because of the fact that first half of the school is deleted from Duane's documents. The season will start on episode 16. February 29, 2015 it was report that Duane almost had a concussion during gym. Apparently, playing a game of basketball, Bye Bye Birdie (a elimination game) Duane collided into another kid, causing him to fall and land on the back of his head. According to Duane, when he well on his head, he was told to lay down on the ground, to wait for the only nurse who was working that day. Which was about five minutes. He had to do a concussion test, luckily he past it. He to was walked to the nurses office for treatment. During the school period there has been multiple issues occurring. Monday June 1st, 2015 at lunch Duane and a kid named Josh Taylor who were not getting alone in the last couple days have made some racist remarks to each other. Duane apparently took snapchat pictures and edits of Josh, which really annoyed him that day, Josh allegedly called Duane a “Nigger” and said to him “to go back to Africa”. Another student, Tommy, tries to settle the tie telling them “everyone here is born in America”. Josh then makes homophobic remarks to Tommy. Duane then started making redneck and hillbilly jokes at Josh. Josh Taylor also pulled of a small Flip knife on Duane under the lunch table, followed by an altercation. Duane tweeted “I wish I ratted out the kid who pull a knife on me” indicating that Josh Taylor did not get in trouble for a weapon in Season 7: COHS (2016) The school year will start in September 8, 2015 at Cardinal O'hara Hugh School. A Catholic school located in Springfeild, Pennsylvania. Starring Duane's younger cousin Jawon Patterson. Special Blogs The speicial blogs consists of events or special outside the actual seasons in the series. Visit main artical:Special Blogs Main Article * The School of Our's: CCCS Reunion (2012) * Top Ten School of Our's Moments Seasons 1-4 (2013) * Top Ten Most Memorable Students Seasons 1-4 (2013) * The School of Our's Cardianl O'hara Chritmas special (2014) * The School of Our's CCCS Unmentioned Events (2015) * The School of Our's 2015 Updates * The School of Our's Top 25 Seasons 1-6 (2015) External Links |}